leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Challenge Battle
Challenge Battle (Japanese: チャレンジバトル Challenge Battle) is an area that is only available after defeating the game in Pokémon Rumble U. There are four stages in this area, each with different unlock conditions that must be met before the stage can be played. Lord of the Bugs Challenges ** Defeat the Boss. ** Use . ** Clear the battle within 25 seconds. ** Achieve a combo of 25 or more. ** Use and together. Clearing the challenges allows the player to obtain a blue capsule containing a . Pokémon This area has a unique battle structure. When the player enters, there is an immediate warning followed by the arrival of one of the fully evolved Bug Pokémon. These include and , (all three cloaks), , , , , and . Only one boss appears; that boss is always supported both by its lower evolutions and by . The ultimate Bug Pokémon, , is the challenge reward. Open Entry Battle Royale There are three different versions of this battle. It's possible for players to encounter only Hoenn Pokémon, only Sinnoh Pokémon, or only Unova Pokémon. The boss is one Pokémon representing its group. Challenges * Defeat the Boss in time. * Pick up 150 or more coins. * Achieve a combo of 100 or more. * Clear the battle within 120 seconds. * Use . Clearing the challenges allows the player to obtain a blue capsule containing a . Pokémon The Battle for Sky and Land The battle will appear in one of two formats: * A sky battle, with Lugia as boss and featuring Flying- and Bug-type Pokémon; this includes the family, , and others. * A land battle, with Ho-Oh as the boss and featuring many Pokémon who remain grounded, such as the family, , , and others. Challenges * Protect the Forts. * Don't let any Forts be destroyed. * Clear the battle within 240 seconds. * Use Kyogre. * Don't let any allies be defeated. Clearing the challenges allows the player to obtain a blue capsule containing a . Pokémon and are found in the capsule cages at the north end of the area. It is not known whether they appear otherwise. The table below makes no distinction between the two types of battles at this time. The Final Battle Royale Challenges * Defeat the Boss in time. * Pick up 120 or more coins. * Achieve a combo of 100 or more. * Clear the battle within 200 seconds. * Hit Mewtwo with a Master Capsule. Clearing the challenges allows the player to obtain a blue capsule containing an . This is the only possible way to get Arceus in the game. Pokémon Not all Legendary Pokémon will necessarily appear within one playing. Three rockets appear following a horde of and ; these can contain any of , , , (Normal Forme), , , (in either Altered or Origin Formes), or . Three more rockets later appear with a horde of that always contain , , and . In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Batailles Défis |de=Herausforderungskampf |it=Lotte mozzafiato |es= }} Category:Pokémon Rumble U Category:Pokémon Rumble U locations